1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a conduit pipe for conveying media.
2. Description of Related Art
A conduit pipe which is made up of a metallic core pipe and a jacketing of thermoplastic material is known as related art from EP 762,041. The metallic core pipe is made of copper, in this instance. The jacketing is formed of a thermoplastic material such as polyethylene. The wall thickness of the core pipe is 0.5 mm to 1 mm, at an outside diameter that is in a range of 10 mm to 22 mm. the wall thickness of the jacketing may be between 0.3 mm and 1.5 mm.
The known conduit pipe is used particularly for floor heating systems.
Although the known conduit pipe has entered practical use, it is encumbered by the characterization that the core pipe has to have a comparatively great wall thickness, so that it is able to be bent to desired radii without buckling. transversely. The admissible bending radii essentially depend on the ratio of the wall thickness of the core pipe to its outside diameter. In a floor heating system, for instance, the wall thickness of the core pipe calls for a great proportion of precious copper. whereby not only the material costs but also the weight of a conduit pipe that has to be handled, especially supplied as a coil, is noticeably increased. The handling of such coils is difficult and the bending of the conduit pipe also requires great bending force.
As a further peculiarity of the known conduit pipe one should note that the thermoplastic jacketing only envelops the core pipe, and is not connected to it in an adhering manner. If the ends of two conduit pipes have to be connected, it is necessary to remove the jacketing in this area. In addition, especially in the case of conduit pipes laid into the ground, it may happen then that in the connecting area moisture gets in between the core pipe and the jacketing, and this may lead to corrosion.